


Yeah? Yeah.

by Emela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As soon as Stiles got near enough, Derek pulled him into his arms. Stiles immediately melted into it, burying his face in Derek’s neck and let out another sob, not knowing how much he had needed the contact.</em>
</p><p>Stiles comes out to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah? Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad today and wrote a little Sterek comfort fic to make myself feel better. I'm also a little obsessed with Stiles' relationship with his dad in terms of his sexuality on the show and love fics which depict it. I hope you like it!

Stiles took a deep breath as he prepared to enter the loft.

He knew Derek was home. Knew the werewolf would have already detected his breathing and erratic heartbeat. God, his heart was beating so fast.

He could still turn away. Derek wouldn’t chase after him, wouldn’t call to see why he left. That’s just who they were.

And yet.

He was still standing at the door, hand poised to knock. It was the very least he could do. Knock. Derek probably didn’t get a lot of time to relax and Stiles was about to ruin that.

Taking another deep breath, he gently rapped his knuckles against the heavy metal, knowing Derek wouldn’t miss it. Stiles was thankful for freaky werewolf hearing in that moment, welcomed it. He didn’t have it in him to knock louder, to demand to be heard in the way he usually enjoyed doing.

 _Ignore the problem_ , the voice in the back of his head made one last attempt to say. It was a tempting offer. One Stiles was too familiar with. Comfortable with.

_Don’t let the water in._

_When you’re going through hell._

God, he never thought he would be applying Morrell’s words to _this._ Never thought it would come to-

“Stiles.”        

Seeing Derek’s face wasn’t quite a relief, but Stiles felt some of the tension seep out of his body. It was nearly over now. He was finally going to tell someone. Someone who Stiles knew, despite how they pretended to hate each other, wouldn’t judge him for this. Or try to convince him it was a phase. For everything Stiles said about Derek to Scott, or even to Derek’s face, Derek was perhaps the only one right now who could give him that.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?” Derek asked, face stony as ever, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I didn’t know you cared,” Stiles tried to joke. The defence was natural, safe, but Stiles didn’t want to hide behind that right now and the look Derek was giving him told him he knew it too. “No telling me to just get out?” he continued anyway.

Derek frowned, sighing, before stepping back and motioning for Stiles to come in. “I’d never throw you out. Not if you need me.” Stiles wanted to respond to that, but all he managed was “huh”. That was good to know, he supposed. Not that Derek ever kicked anyone out if they needed him. Derek usually went _looking_ for people in trouble. It was one of the things he loved about- _no. Not right now._

Derek ducked his head slightly as he closed the door behind Stiles, like he had given something away. Usually Stiles would enjoy teasing this kind of Derek. The one who had a slight tendency to blush now and again at something someone said. Stiles was certain it was a result of Derek’s whole “I was evolving” experience. The guy was still as much of an asshole as ever, but there were less walls now. It was nice.

Really nice.

“I need someone to talk to.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything. Just waited.

Stiles closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He could do this. All he had to do was say it. Tell one person before he had to tell his dad what he had been trying to tell him for months now. His dad who was so pleased when Malia had come along, accepting her into the family. His dad who was so broken hearted when Stiles had ended it, giving him that disappointed stare he had come to know so well over the years when Stiles chickened out telling him the reason why.

_It’s going to be okay._

“I’m bi,” Stiles whispered. He wasn’t sure where the tears started coming from, driven by relief or shame, but he couldn’t stop them, choosing to let them flow freely rather than opt to acknowledge their presence by wiping them away.

Derek looked at him for several moments, almost like he was assessing him and Stiles’ stomach clenched. Maybe Derek wouldn’t be as cool with it as he had hoped. What if Derek thought this was some sort of weird come on? Stiles didn’t want Derek to push him away. Not when they had come this far together.

“Come here,” Derek said, beckoning Stiles with a tilt of the head. Stiles’ body moved obediently, drawn in by the softness of Derek’s tone.

As soon as Stiles got near enough, Derek pulled him into his arms. Stiles immediately melted into it, burying his face in Derek’s neck and let out another sob, not knowing how much he had needed the contact. He could smell Derek’s natural odour like this, something that calmed him, like lavender and Stiles breathed it in until his chest started slowing.

“Why didn’t you go to Scott about this?” Derek asked, pulling back from Stiles, but leaving his hands on him.

“I’ve tried talking to him about it before,” Stiles replied, shrugging, not quite ready to meet Derek’s gaze. “It’s not that I think he’ll care, it’s just…”

“You’re struggling.”

Stiles raised his eyes to Derek’s. Derek’s eyes which Stiles had never been able to put a colour to. He nodded, unable to manage more.

“Your dad is still going to love you,” he stated, like a fact.

Stiles nodded again, heart hammering in his chest at the words. He _knew_ that, he did, but what if-

“Your dad will still love you, Stiles,” Derek said again, slowing each word down, making sure Stiles heard them. “Just as much as he does now.”

If Scott had said that, Stiles wouldn’t have believed him. Not because he didn’t trust Scott, but because Scott was his best friend. It would have been his automatic response. Coming from Derek, Stiles knew it was the truth. That Derek never said anything without thinking about it carefully first.

“I’m scared,” Stiles admitted, looking down at their feet next to each other. “I don’t know what to do.”

Derek frowned, letting go of Stiles completely and walked over to the couch.

“Sexually?” he threw the question over his shoulder, sitting down and clasping his hands together.

Stiles barked a surprised laugh, wiping his nose with his sleeve and following him. “No, no, I mean, yeah, but _no._ ” He paused before continuing, _“_ I watch a lot of porn.” He had no idea where it came from, but then again, Stiles didn’t know what was going through his head when most words spilled out of his mouth.

“Porn isn’t the same as the real thing,” Derek stated matter of factly, no hint of teasing, like he thought this was something important Stiles needed to understand. It would have been funny, would have brought a smile to Stiles’ face, if it wasn’t for the image of Derek masturbating to porn circling his brain now. The only thing that probably kept Derek from detecting any sudden arousal was the fact Stiles would never be able to look at Derek and think he had a shot with him.

Derek sighed. “Stiles, look at me. You know there’s nothing wrong with you, right?” He said it in his old Alpha voice, the one Stiles had never been able to fully ignore.

“It’s not about body parts, okay? It’s about who you’re with and if you trust them.” Derek’s face stilled for a moment, but he didn’t shut down. Stiles thought about reaching a hand out to him, but he knew Derek was trying to help him here and if he thought Stiles was trying to comfort _him_ there was a good chance he would stop talking altogether. And Stiles really didn’t want that right now. Derek didn’t talk about his past unless he thought he needed to. Always for someone else’s benefit. Never for himself.

“I never got a chance to tell my family,” he said. “Didn’t really know until Laura and I moved to New York. And I’m not presuming to know what it’s like for everyone, but for me, the first time I went there, it was like being a virgin all over again and…I wasn’t in a fit state to care how the other guy… _used_ me.” He forced the word out.

“Kind of felt like I deserved the pain,” he added on a whisper a moment later and Stiles’ heart clenched.

“Just, make sure you find someone who will take care of you.” He leaned forward, hand twitching but not moving. “You can get hurt.”

Stiles stared at Derek wide eyed because one, that was _Derek_ _Hale_ giving him sex advice and two, it sounded very much like he was actually concerned. Derek had saved his life more times than one now, but the realisation that that might not just be because Derek was a good guy who would rather die himself before he watched anyone else around him do so again hit Stiles square in the gut.

Stiles felt himself blush when Derek’s words finally caught up with him. “I, eh-” Fuck, he didn’t want to say it. He wasn’t going to say it.

Derek looked at him quizzically, frowning.

He needed to say it.

“I’ve never had sex.” There. That wasn’t so bad. “Like, ever.”

There was a beat of silence and Stiles looked away. He wasn’t embarrassed by it. Just embarrassed to tell Derek.

“I thought you and Malia…” Derek started, trailing off. Stiles thought he saw a small smile briefly tug at Derek’s lips, but put it down to his imagination.

“Never quite got there,” he replied. “You know, with her leaving scratches all over my back and the whole having forced her into a life she hadn’t been ready for.” He laughed, even though it wasn’t funny. “She liked me more than I liked her. It wasn’t fair of me, trying to feel more for her than I did. Convince my da-” he coughed “-myself of something.” He bit his lip. “I wasn’t ready. Neither was she,” he said as an afterthought, eyes seeking Derek’s. “I didn’t love her.”

“You want to wait for love?” Derek asked, a smile definitely gracing his face this time and Stiles’ heart just sank, because somewhere in between Kanima attacks and Mexico, he had fallen for Derek. Fallen so damn badly. The night they had gone after Scott, when Derek had been lying there bleeding out…it had sealed it for him, big time, and the thought of losing him…ever.

Maybe he was just a kid, but he was also older than anyone his age had a right to be. What he felt for Derek now was nothing compared to how he had once felt for Lydia. How he thought he was supposed to feel for Malia.

Derek wasn’t the reason he was here now, either. Stiles had years of looking a little too long at Danny behind him. Derek wasn’t his big reveal, but he felt like the most important one. Something almost final. He wanted to explore himself with Derek, trust him and give himself over and it terrified him.

“Stiles?” Derek said and Stiles realised he had been saying his name for a while.

“W-what?”

“You stopped breathing,” he said, and suddenly, Derek was much closer than he had been before, knees touching. “Breathe. Don’t give yourself a panic attack. It’s just me.”

“Just you,” Stiles said, meaning it to sound mocking, but realising it had come out as a breath.

He needed to leave right now.

“This was a bad idea,” he said, pulling himself away, but Derek caught him by the arm, holding him still and spinning him back around to face him. His eyes scanned Stiles’ face, considering something, before asking-

“Do you want me to come with you to tell your dad?”

“No,” Stiles said automatically. “He might get the wrong impression.”

“What impression might that be?” Derek asked. Stiles half expected another smile to accompany it, but none came. Derek’s face was serious. Earnest.

“Oh, I don’t know. Usually when a guy sits down with someone’s dad to tell them their son is bisexual, I imagine it’s because they are helping them along that bisexual…um, path.”

Derek definitely did smile this time, but it was hesitant. “I could, you know,” he swallowed, looking down.

“Could what?” Stiles asked, stepping closer.

“Help you. If you wanted.”

Stiles frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Derek sighed. “I’m saying you got under my skin and I…want you to stay there.” He looked up at Stiles then, eyes hopeful and young; a Derek that made Stiles feel like he was looking into the face of a sixteen year old boy and not a twenty-four year old man. Like Stiles, he had been forced to grow up fast. Too fast.

“Are you saying…?” Stiles started to ask, not wanting to hope-

“Yes,” Derek replied, standing up. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, reaching out to take Derek’s hand.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
